


The Lights Always Go On First!

by SamApelyido



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamApelyido/pseuds/SamApelyido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is your typical Grinch during Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Always Go On First!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (super late) Christmas present for a really awesome mutual of mine, Maria (a.k.a. nippaaah on tumblr)! I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!!!

“Alright, so this blue one goes here…”

“Jean, what are you doing?!”

“Ack!” Marco’s panicked voice caused Jean to jump, sending the ocean-colored ornament he was holding to the ground with a crash. Irritated, the blonde boy glared at his boyfriend. “What’s your deal? I’m trying to decorate the tree.”

“You’re not supposed to put the ornaments on first!” Marco told him, stepping over the Christmas decorations that littered their small, one-room apartment. After stumbling once or twice, he finally made it across the living room to a pile of lights sitting by the window. Holding them up, he said, “The lights go on the tree before the ornaments.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “What difference does it make?” he asked as he ventured to the storage closet to grab a dustpan and broom.

The raven-haired boy drew back in disbelief. “It makes a huge difference, Jean!” he nearly yelled, shaking the tangled ball of lights. “The lights go on first, then the garlands, then the ornaments, and then the star! Haven’t you ever decorated a Christmas tree before?”

Kirschtein shrugged as he walked back from the closet, dustpan and broom in either hand. “It’s been a while.” After carefully sweeping up the blue ornament’s remains and disposing of them into a nearby trash can, he added, “I think I was about six-years-old the last time I put up a Christmas tree.”

“Oh well now that’s just sad.”

Another shrug from the blonde boy. “My family was always too busy for Christmas,” he said nonchalantly as he walked over to Marco and helped him untangle the lights.

“No Christmas dinner, no present-opening?” Marco asked as they slowly started to wrap the lights around their tree. Jean shook his head. “No drinking egg nog, no singing Christmas carols?” Another shake. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Jean chuckled a little while walking over to grab the beaded garlands that were sitting in a box a few feet away. “You’re making it seem like a much bigger deal than it is.”

“Because it _is_ a big deal! How did you guys just _not_ celebrate Christmas?”

“Not everyone comes from a family of die-hard Jesus-lovers like you do, Marc. Besides, the whole thing is just about greedy little kids begging some fictional entity for the newest, most expensive game console or one of those stupid Segway-type things that everyone calls ‘hover boards’ despite the fact that they don’t _actually_ hover.”

The blonde’s snarky comment caused the other to roll his eyes. “You don’t necessarily have to be Christian to celebrate Christmas, silly,” he scoffed. “And it’s not all about gifts. While some people see Christmas as a time to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, others celebrate it because it’s a holiday about appreciating and being with the ones that you love.” The warmth in Marco’s eyes as he finished placing the garlands on their tree caused Jean’s heart to skip a beat. Talking about Christmas put a certain kind of sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes, and suddenly Jean felt bad for speaking ill of a holiday that meant so much to him.

He walked over to the other side of the tree where Marco was standing and slid an arm around his waist. Tilting his head upward a little to reach his boyfriend’s ear, he murmured, “Alright, I get it. Sorry for trash-talking Christmas.”

That caused the raven-haired boy to laugh slightly. “No worries,” he shrugged before kissing Jean on the forehead. “What matters is that you and I get to celebrate Christmas together this year.”

“I guess so,” Jean hummed.

Marco smiled a little before pushing his boyfriend toward the ornament box sitting next to their slightly-aged sofa. “Let’s finish setting up this tree then, yeah?”

The blonde laughed. “Sure, just as long as I get to put the star on top.”

“Of course, Jean.” Marco said with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, after almost a year of being inactive on this website, I'm somewhat back...? I haven't written a damn thing in 9 months so forgive me if this isn't as great as it should be LOL. This is soooooort of in the Clarity-verse, but not really? Tbh I just had to throw out some fluff because of the new (and rather depressing) manga spoilers I saw recently......
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to say Merry Christmas one last time to Maria! Thanks so much for the Christmas card you sent me; a drawing of Jean in a Santa hat is all I've ever wanted in my life LOL. And I'm sorry I sent mine so late! I didn't forget about it, I promise, it just took me every ounce of energy I had to get this little oneshot out. >_>
> 
> Buuuuuuut yeah, if anyone who reads Clarity just so happens to be reading this, new chapter will be up within the next couple of months (hopefully)! I was pretty swamped with school and other personal issues for the last 9 months, so I'm praying that I can somehow manage to get back on my feet.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @samapelyido for occasional updates! See you later! <3


End file.
